Bitten to Soon
by Twi-Potter'z Girl
Summary: Bella has been bitten after Edward leaves her in New Moon & Jacob calls Edward to inform him, but will Jake regert helping Bella when she decides to leave? Who will she choose vampire-lover boy? Or wolf-gone crazy? And what about Charlie? OneShot!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANY Twilight people; they ALL belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N: **Okay, so this just came to me from the song from Avril Lavigne Nobody's Home and I didn't know if this should be a Dramione or Edella. So, I choose Edella because I don't have any stories for one of my fave couples! Enjoy!

**P.S. **This takes place during New Moon, Edward has come back for Bella after getting a call from Jake that she's been bitten.

-

"I'm sorry, Jake." the brunette said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm in to deep now."

The boy's eyes opened wide as he processed what she was saying, "No, no what are you saying, Bella? I shouldn't have called him! You should've changed without him!"

"I'm saying, Jake…that we can't be friends anymore. Not until I get this solved…not until my nose stops burning, until I stop getting these urges to rip your throat out!" she whispered, tears now falling.

The russet boy leaned into her hair, the sweet smell burning at his nostrils, "No, Bella, please don't do this to me. I'll learn to live with it…you'll learn to live with it. I promise I'll st-"

"No, I'm so sorry Jake." she pulled away from him.

__

Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way? She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make the same mistakes, again

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?

Bella walked to the car, tears silently dripping from her jaw, hitting the dry dirt beneath her feet.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?" Edward asked as she got into his Volvo.

Bella looked out the window, "It's for the best. It's safer."

Edward looked at her, sadness evident in his warm gold eyes, "I don't want you to regret this a hundred years from now."

As the tears fell from her eyes she chocked out, "I'm in to deep. Jake is just a kid…he'll forget. Just take me to Charlie's on last time."

Edward looked at her one last time, then past her at the boy on the ground, tears attempting to spill from his chocolate brown eyes. This was the worst way to tell Jacob Black you didn't want to be his friend. Inviting him to a park at night and delivering the bad news.

Roaring the engine to life as rain begun to fall heavily from the sky Edward drove off towards their next destination.

"No! Bellaaaa," Jacob screamed, trying to run after the car in his human form, but he was to late. She was gone, forever.

__

She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside, with no place to go  
No place to go, to dry her eyes  
Broken inside

__

Open your eyes  
And look outside find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find what you've left behind

Edward turned the corner leading to Charlie's house and stopped the car at the end of the street. Cutting of the engine he looked at Bella, "Want me to come with you?"

"No, no…I got it." she said, stepping out the car letting the rain devour her before speeding off on foot to the house she once occupied. Once lived in.

Looking in through the living room window she saw her mom holding on to her father for dear life as they cried trying to comfort each other. Comfort each other over their not so dead daughter's accidental death; getting hit by a car.

She pressed her face against the glass window and smelled their sweet scent. Wanting more than ever to go in and hug her mother, to tell Charlie that she was alive, that he could stop looking for the guy that committed not only a hit and run but a murder.

__

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?

She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside, with no place to go  
No place to go, to dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She couldn't. Not only would she not be able to control herself, but she wouldn't be the only _murderer_ if she did.

A low growl irrupted from her lips as she sniffed at the window. Her teeth bared into her bottom lip causing droplets of blood to form where her teeth left puncture wounds.

Slapping the window with her right hand it splintered under fingers.

Bella felt the hands of her boyfriend on her shoulders, restraining her.

"Let's go." he said, barley over a whisper.

Bella looked at her mother and father one last times, more tears spilling from her jet black eyes, as she thought about how good they smelled, "But they smell so goo-"

She launched at the window making it shatter and her parents look up alarmed.

__

Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind  
And she can't find her place, she's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace, she's all over the place, yeah

Edward forcefully pulled her away by her shoulders and ran to the car that was now parked behind a tree across the street from the Swan house.

Looking from inside the car, as Bella started calming down immediately they saw Charlie open the door and look around. His face red from crying he announced, "It wasn't her." and went back in to his ex-grieving wife.

"Take me away from here! Far away!" Bella screeched, the rain still beating on the car roof like a thousand drums….tears.

Edward started the car up once again and sped away from Forks for the final time. With Forks behind them within seconds Bella finally let every emotion take hold of her and broke down.

Edward pulled over to the side of some abandon road and embraced his girlfriend in need, whispering in her ear promises and comfort.

__

She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside, with no place to go  
No place to go, to dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She's lost inside, lost inside  
She's lost inside, lost inside

Oh, oh, yeah

She's lost inside, lost inside

Oh, oh, yeah

-

**Okay, so this song makes me feel sad so that's what I was trying to make this story feel like. Tell me if I did it. =] REVIEW!**


End file.
